1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a display system, a method and a computer readable recording media for an issue; in particular, the instant disclosure relates to a display system, a method and a computer readable recording media for an issue which can automatically judge and generate the derivative issue.
2. Description of Related Art
People often get information on the Internet. When an event or social phenomena is taking place, a lot of web pages having related information appear on the Internet. For example, when a food safety incident happens, large numbers of food safety related information appear on news media or social media. Moreover, people also discuss on the Internet based on the information distributed on the Internet, thus the network public opinion is established.
The existing network public opinion analysis system is the search engine type, which performs searching according to keywords set, listing all news articles having the keywords according to the search result, or displaying a relationship graph about keywords. However, during the observation period for public opinion or issues of online communities, sometimes the evolution of the discussed issue is changed. It is hard to do analysis on the original issue to get the subsequent derivative issue and their evaluation process according to the keywords. In conventional analysis, dividing of the derivative issue must be carried out by a human, which causes non-real-time, time-consuming and low efficiency for public opinion analysis. Also, searching web page articles according to original keywords may miss the articles of the derivative issue(s), thus there are concerns about lack of coverage.